


My love for you is infinite, like the stars in the sky

by RainbowJeff



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: -__-, F/F, Fluff, It’s just tooth rotting fluff, Luz needs to have a higher opinion of herself, gifted work to kontraklarinette, happy birthday sis, listen I can’t even add the angst tag to this and I’m salty, look at these gay disasters, no beta we die like Luz in half my stories, pure serotonin, stargazing? stargazing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowJeff/pseuds/RainbowJeff
Summary: Luz likes the stars well enough, but they pale in comparison to the way Amity’s eyes sparkle when she smiles.OrSimply two fools in love.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 221





	My love for you is infinite, like the stars in the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kontraklarinette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontraklarinette/gifts).



> Sometimes I write fluff, when I’m in a good mood 😂
> 
> Never let it be said that I can’t write soft, tooth aching things with no angst (ok maybe a little angst but that’s besides the point)
> 
> ALSO, listen to Solar Waltz by Cosmo Sheldrake while reading, even though it’s literally a song about bees, the ✨vibe✨ is there
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MkQW5xr9iGc

**Luz’s POV**

_ Stargazing. _

_ Stargazing? _

She was nervous. A pacing, nervous wreck, currently unable to do anything but make laps around her room, fretting about tonight. 

No, nervous was an understatement.

Luz was downright  _ terrified. _

A very cute witch, her friend,  _ Amity Blight  _ of all people, had asked her to go stargazing not even a week ago. The invitation had been painfully awkward, made so by Luz’s own nervous stuttering and Amity’s flushed face as she rather shyly asked her.

_ “Hey, Luz, I was wondering… if maybe you’d like to do something this weekend?” _

_ “Sure! What were you thinking about?” _

_ “Oh well… you mentioned that you liked stars… perhaps you’d like to see some with me? Just to, like, learn about the different constellations! Yeah…” _

_ “Ah, right, they would be different here, wouldn't they...” _

_ “Right.” _

_ “Right.” _

_ “... So, umm, does that mean you’d like to come?” _

_ “Yeah! Of course! Thanks for offering… that’s really sweet of you.” _

_ “Oh! Mhm, not a problem, at all…” _

Between Luz’s stupid crush, and the way Amity’s ears had lowered slightly with anxiety, a permanent blush seemingly fixed on her cheeks; her words had shook as she tried not to seem too eager to accept the witch’s invitation. 

It  _ wasn’t  _ a date.

It was a simple nicety, brought about by Amity remembering her love for stars, and the chance it offered for them to hang out more. After Eda’s narrow escape from petrification, and Lillith coming to live with them, Luz had been terribly busy with both school and adjusting to life with the older Clawthorne sister. 

This left little time to hang out with Willow, Gus, and of course, Amity.

Over the past couple weeks, guilty little glances had been shot at the green-haired witch when Luz had to decline an invitation to spend time together, over Lillith getting into yet  _ another  _ fight with Hooty. Or maybe the two sisters had run out of elixir, and she had to pick up more. Or maybe King had used Lillith’s hair dye on his fur, prompting the witch to chase him around the house with one of Eda’s slippers. Or maybe-

You get the point.

Maybe Luz’s own newly realized crush had been a contributing factor for distancing herself from Amity, hopeful that some time apart would make it fade away. Because of course, the witch didn’t swing that way, and even if she did, she wouldn’t like Luz. No one liked her, at least not like that.

Better to ignore this- these  _ feelings  _ that bubbled up inside of her when Amity smiled at her, than risk ruining one of her greatest friendships. 

It’d been a completely normal afternoon, the two of them studying together in the library, when Amity had rubbed her eyes in frustration. The green-haired girl had reached into her bag and pulled out an eyeglass case, taking the glasses out and perching them on her nose. She’d seen Luz staring and given her a sheepish smile.

_ “Reading glasses. I really should be using them more often.” _

They were just simple glasses, rectangular with black frames; but an unfamiliar heat had spread through her chest when she’d seen Amity wearing them, chin resting on her hand as she peered at the book in front of her. Luz had coughed a little, feeling the heat move to her cheeks as she looked down at her own notes.

After several minutes of useless studying, she realized that it was pointless. She couldn’t focus when Amity Blight was sitting a mere three feet away, wearing those glasses that made her heart do cartwheels. She remembered the exact second it hit her.

_ Oh no. _

And so, she’d been a useless wreck around the witch ever since that afternoon in the library.

Now,  _ tonight,  _ in about three hours, she was going stargazing with her! Stargazing, of all the things, after Luz’s foolishly blurted out that she liked stars one day, because Amity’s eyes had been twinkling like them after some joke she’d told. A rather romantic thing, but of course the green-haired girl wouldn't see it that way, because they were nothing more than friends.

_ It’s not a date! _

~~~

One hour away, and she still had no idea what to wear.

Her usual outfit of a cat-eared hoodie and jean shorts seemed too plain, too simple, while the tutu/tux combo she’d worn to Grom was much too fancy. All of Eda’s clothes either didn’t fit her or were too strange.

At this point, her best bet seemed to be the otter onesie. 

Luz groaned in defeat, slamming the closet shut with frustration. 

“Eda!”

There was some rummaging from downstairs, a bang, and an outcry from Lillith before the witch answered. 

“What’s up kiddo?”

“You’ve got nothing to wear in here!”

“What, are you going on a date?”

“... No.”

“You don’t sound so sure about that.”

“It’s not a date! I’m just hanging out with Amity.”

More noises came from downstairs, a shout of protest from King, and laughter from the two sisters. Luz thought that she heard Lillith say something, amusement in her hushed tone, before Eda shushed her and called back upstairs.

“Why do you need to look nice for Baby Blight? It’s not a date, so she probably doesn't care what you wear.”

She grit her teeth and reopened the closet, furiously searching for something,  _ anything _ that was suitable for tonight. Nothing popped out.

“I just wanted to do something different.”

It was quiet for a minute, an unusual absence of noise.

“Come down here kid, I think I’ve got something for you.”

Luz’s hopes soared as she practically leapt down the stairs, feeling relief that perhaps this night wouldn’t be so terrible. Panting by the time she reached the bottom, Luz stood in front of Lillith and Eda, clutching her side. She held up a finger.

“Give me… a second.”

The younger Clawthorn looked amused, holding out a bundle of clothes to the girl. When she’d recovered enough, Luz grabbed them, smile widening when she saw the pair of rather nice jeans and a purple sweater.

“Where’d you get these, Eda?”

She waved her hand noncommittally, grinning.

“Oh, those? The jeans I outgrew in my teen years, but the sweater is a little something new.”

Her smile was replaced with a look of horror as she flipped the sweater over, studying the front. The words read  _ Bad Girl Coven,  _ in spiky font, large and impossible to hide. When she looked up at Eda, she found that the woman’s smile had a wicked look to it, and even Lillith was smiling faintly into her coffee cup. 

“Eda… how do you expect me to wear this?”

“Over your chest like any other sweater, I reckon. The sleeves might be a little uneven though.”

“Eda!”

“What, you said you wanted to try something different.”

Luz dragged a hand down her face.

“Not like that kind of different! A… nice kind of different.”

“Hey! That’s a fine piece of work there.”

Granted, besides the lettering, it was a rather nice sweater. 

“No one’s making you wear it.”

She pouted up at the woman, who was still grinning, and at her sister, who was still trying to hide a smile. Luz looked at it one last time, holding it close to her body to check the size. It seemed to fit alright.

“I mean, unless you want to look plain for your date....?”

Glaring at Eda and Lillith, she turned around and slowly started back up the stairs, still clutching the sweater. 

“It’s not a date.”

_ Not with me wearing this hideous thing, anyway. _

~~~

An hour later, wearing the stupid sweater and her new jeans, Luz stood anxiously by the door. 

_ There’s really no need to be nervous. _

_ At all. _

Somehow, she wasn’t able to convince herself that everything would go smoothly, because nothing ever did. Each time Luz went on some sort of adventure, things tended to go sideways real fast, even if it was just a simple trip into town. She seemed to carry an aura of bad luck with her.

This evening was as much of an adventure as anything else, a new territory that was previously untracked. Yet, it felt… different.

_ It’s not a date, idiot!  _

_ Just two friends spending time together, and one of them can’t seem to get through her thick skull that it’s platonic. _

Friends did things like this, right?

Well, Luz wouldn’t ask Gus, or even Willow to go stargazing together. It felt too romantic, too intimate to her- though things had always been different between Amity and her.

She picked at a loose thread on the sleeve of her sweater, a slight scowl resting on her lips as she waited for the green-haired witch to arrive. It was already ten after eight, which concerned her a bit, as Amity was usually extremely punctual. 

_ Maybe she forgot. _

_ Maybe she changed her mind. _

Luz felt her heart drop into her stomach.

_ Should I have expected anything else?  _

_ Of course she doesn’t- _

“HOOT! Luz, your mean friend is here! HOOT!”

In that moment, she’d never been more thankful for the house demon. Feeling her heart soar again and pick up its pace, Luz frantically smoothed the sweater out and ran a hand through her hair.

_ It’s not a date, it’s not a date, it’s not a date, it’s not a date- _

The door opened.

“Hi, Luz.”

_ Oh, crap. _

She  _ really _ wished it was a date, because Amity looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was down, a sight that made Luz’s heart stumble over itself; and she wore leggings, a double breasted coat that was buttoned, as well as those high-heeled boots that made the witch almost as tall as her. 

Amity also wore a watch that she kept glancing at with a sheepish expression, clearly aware of the time.

“H- Hi.”

_ Oh look, you managed to say something! Good start, but let’s try for complete sentences next time so she doesn’t think you’re a complete weirdo, yes? _

“You look nice.”

The witch smiled, the shy look on her face making Luz’s chest ache.

“I like your sweater. Very original.”

She pouted, which made Amity laugh.

“It was Eda’s idea, even though I told her it looked ridiculous. She probably wanted to embarrass me.”

Amity’s golden eyes gleamed in the dim lighting, dancing with amusement and something else.

“Well, you look… really great- good! You look good- nice I mean, you look nice.”

It was almost painfully awkward. 

Luz rubbed the back of her neck, avoiding Amity’s eyes while the green-haired witch tugged on the hem of her sleeve. 

“Are you ready to go?”

She tried to stop her voice from trembling while Amity just jerked her eyes up, startled a bit.

“Oh right, of course.”

Again, she felt her heart drop.

_ What did I do to make things so weird between us? _

~~~

The tension managed to diffuse a little on their walk, peals of laughter ringing through the trees as she cracked bad jokes, Amity laughing at all of them. She was thankful that the awkwardness had dissipated; Luz wanted to enjoy her first night away from the Owl House in a month. 

“Okay, how about this one- What’s a zombie’s favorite type of food?”

“I have no idea.”

“Ghoulash!”

“Luz!”

It was a pretty awful joke, but to her credit the witch laughed, golden eyes sparkling. She felt warmth spread across her cheeks, turning her head away to hide the blush. Thankfully, the dark already hid her features well enough, and Amity didn’t notice, or didn’t say anything at least.

Her feet ached a little on the rough path, and Luz wondered not for the first time where they were headed.

“Hey, Ami?”

The nickname slipped past her lips with barely a second thought.

“Y-yes?”

It might’ve been her imagination, but Luz swore that she had heard the witch’s voice stutter.

“Where exactly are we going?”

The dark concealed her face, but it sounded like Amity was grinning through her words.

“You’ll see.”

It was a few more minutes before she could start to discern the outline of a familiar tree, pink leaves just barely standing out from the reds surrounding it. Her head whipped towards the witch, catching the faintest hint of a smile in a sudden beam of starlight through the trees. 

“So you’re one for sentiments, eh?”

Amity chuckled, the sound making her head feel fuzzy.

“I guess so.”

The forest faded away around them, leading to a familiar cliff, nothing but a thick carpet of blue grass and the Grom tree growing there. She had to give Amity credit; this place  _ was _ perfect for stargazing, the night sky open and free of clouds.

They flopped down onto the grass, eyes trained to the stars.

It was so beautiful, so magical like everything else on the Boiling Isles, that it momentarily took Luz’s breath away. Stars twinkled overhead like diamonds, winking at the two of them as if they knew some hidden secret that the girls didn’t.

“So… it’s nice here, isn’t it?”

Luz gave a small hum of confirmation, still too blown away to say anything. 

“Want me to teach you all the constellations?”

She sat up on her elbows, face lighting up with excitement as she glanced towards Amity, who was wearing one of those rare smiles; the ones reserved only for her.

“Yes!”

The witch laughed again, eyes crinkling at the corners, and suddenly the stars weren’t the only thing taking Luz’s breath away.

“Well, first off, we have Titan’s Skull.”

Amity pointed to a grouping of stars, tracing them with a pointed finger so Luz could make them out. 

“See, there’s the teeth, and above that are the eyes.”

She squinted, almost able to make it out, trying to see the picture laid out across the dark sky.

“Looks a bit like a sheep to me.”

“A… sheep?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

Amity moved her finger to the left, circling around another cluster of stars, more relaxed and at peace than she’d ever seen the witch.

“Over there is The Griffin. See the wings, and the beak?”

Luz could make out that one a bit better than the other, shapes slightly more distinctive, but it still looked a bit like a sheep to her. Most constellations looked like sheep in her eyes, actually.

Soon, the witch was tracing another group of stars lazily, gaze repeatedly flickering towards Luz.

“That’s Medusa, and to her right is The Big Spoon.”

She laughed at that, catching another one of Amity’s soft smiles when she looked at the green-haired witch. 

“You know, we’ve got a constellation called The Big Dipper. I guess some things stay the same, even in different realms.”

The pair grinned at each other, eyes locking and holding fast. Luz found herself unable to look away, captivated by Amity’s golden gaze, starlight reflecting and making her eyes seem even brighter than usual. They were only a few feet away from each other, but she suddenly wished that the space was nonexistent.

Feeling bold, she edged closer and Amity cast her eyes back up to the sky, clearing her throat. Luz felt shame burn in her cheeks, and she stopped moving towards the witch.

_ Just friends. Nothing more than friends. _

_ This is not a date. _

Amity let out a little noise, like a gasp, causing her head to turn back to the stars. She frowned slightly when nothing unusual popped out at her.

“Oh.”

“What is it?”

The witch didn’t answer for a moment, but when she did, her voice was soft and hesitant.

“Well… I can see The Lovers.”

She pointed towards the sky, and Luz followed her finger, eyes landing on a particular group of stars. As her eyes focused in on them, she could make out two figures, wrapped around each other in a tight embrace.

“What’s so special about that?”

Amity let out a sigh.

“People say that if you can see them, it means you’re in love.”

Her voice grew even softer.

“Maybe the stories are right. After all, I’ve never been able to see them before.”

When Luz registered the words, the implication hit her like a freight train. She pulled her eyes away from the sky, resting them on the ground besides her, fingers tugging at the thick grass. 

_ Who do you love, Amity? _

She felt an unfamiliar, white-hot jealousy burn in her throat, angry at this phantom person that had captured the witch’s affections. Luz’s words shook as she practically spat them out.

“So, who are you in love with?”

Her head turned towards Amity, Amity’s head turned towards her, and their eyes met once again. She clenched her jaw to keep her lower lip from trembling, the anger dissolving, replaced with disappointment spreading like poison in her veins.

“She’s… kind.”

_ Oh. So she does like girls. _

_ Huh. _

“That’s an understatement really, she’s the kindest person I’ve ever met, pure-hearted and good.”

_ Well, whoever she is, she sounds like a real catch. _

“She’s funny, and passionate about her interests.”

_ I’m funny… I suppose. _

“If there was anyone I would’ve ever fallen for, it would’ve been her. How could it not be? I know she doesn’t think so, but she’s perfect in my eyes.”

Something turned sour inside of her chest, bitterness making her mouth curve further into a frown as Amity continued on, golden eyes lighting up as she talked about this mystery girl.

_ Why am I not enough? _

_ Why am I never good enough for anyone? _

“Hmm.”

“What?”

“... It’s nothing.”

The stars suddenly seemed cold, mocking and laughing at her, her foolishness. The constellation of the two lovers appeared to be fading above her, and Luz strained her eyes to see them, panic filling her.

“I can see them too, you know.”

She let out a small sigh of relief when the constellation stopped fading, not noticing how Amity’s eyes grew wide with surprise.

“You can?”

“I mean, there’s always the chance that I’m looking at the wrong thing, but yes.”

The witch sat up suddenly, looking down at her with an unreadable expression, hair falling into her face which she quickly brushed away. There was an intensity there that made her nervous, like she was made of glass and Amity could see right through her.

“Who do  _ you  _ love?”

Why did she sound almost… hopeful?

“Do I really have to spell it out for you, Ami? Haven’t I been painfully obvious?”

Luz watched her flinch a little at the nickname, the witch’s face falling ever so slightly, but she waved a hand for Luz to continue.

“Listen, I’m sorry-”

“It’s Willow, isn’t it?”

Amity didn’t look triumphant or gloating, nor angry or disgusted with her. The green-haired girl just seemed… sad, and defeated. She felt her face scrunch up in confusion, trying to connect the same dots Amity had, trying to find where the witch came up with her answer.

“Willow? No, it’s not Willow.”

_ Don’t you know…?  _

_ Or are you just toying with me now? _

Amity’s expression now melted into one of puzzlement, brow furrowing as Luz watched the cogs turn behind her eyes. 

“But… it has to be Willow. You don’t hang out with anyone else besides her.”

She dug her fingers into the grass, feeling the soft tufts brush against her hand. It was soothing, at least, while her feelings were laid bare before Amity. Nothing could be heard besides the crickets chirping and the slight rustling of leaves; and Luz’s own heartbeat, too loud in the near silence.

_ Please have some mercy on me. _

“Ami, you don’t have to do this… just let me down easy and be done with it.”

A pause.

“... What?”

_ Don’t do this to me, I know you don’t want me. _

She grit her teeth and forced out the words, putting things that were better left unsaid out into the world, the secret she’d tried so hard to keep. 

“I’m crazy about you… and this thing that you’re doing right now, it’s driving me  _ insane.  _ Just get it over with and tell me you love someone else.”

The witch just blinked at her, eyes comically large.

A gust of wind howled around them, almost as if nature was crying for the pair. The trees swayed, boughs bending and creaking, joining with the wind’s quiet sobs. Overhead the stars simply twinkled, frozen teardrops high up above, passively mourning the two young fools in love. 

“You… love me?”

Amity said it somewhat reverently, as if she couldn’t believe that those words were coming out of her mouth. Luz nodded slowly, cautiously.

“Who else would it be?”

_ “If there was anyone I would’ve ever fallen for, it would’ve been her.” _

The memory of the words stung even more, and she braced herself for the inevitable rejection.

“Luz, you’re an idiot.”

There was a teasing lilt in the witch’s voice, a playful note that elicited a painted smile from Luz. For some reason, Amity’s puzzlement over her confession faded away, joy taking its place. She was quiet as she answered.

“I know. It was stupid of me to tell you, because now things are going to be weird between us, and your probably don’t even want to be friends with me anymore.”

Amity just hummed, scooting closer to her. The two of them were now only by a few inches of space, and a thick curtain of tension. Luz cast her eyes away, finding herself unable to meet the witch’s curious stare.

“You’re right.”

She froze as the witch reached up, resting a hand on her cheek, looking at her with an expression filled with fondness.

_ Wha- _

“I don’t want to be your friend.”

Amity leaned forward ever so slightly, and tugged their faces together, lips touching softly in a barely there kiss. She froze, heartbeat ringing in her ears, unable to move in fear that she would do something wrong. Everything was so  _ warm,  _ her face and body heating up like she’d just drunk a hot cup of tea; the warmth from Amity’s lips causing her very soul to catch on fire.

When they pulled apart, she could feel the warmth of Amity’s breath caressing her face, sweet like honey. 

_ Ah. _

_ That was a thing that just happened. _

Over their heads, the stars seemed to laugh, twinkling merrily as Luz stared into the witch’s golden eyes. They seemed much brighter than the stars, more magical, certainly more beautiful.

Maybe she didn’t love the stars. Maybe she just loved Amity, the living embodiment of starlight, brightening her life when things seemed dark and dim.

The witch was laughing, joy shining in the sound.

“You do realize that I was talking about you, don’t you?”

Luz felt herself flush, comprehension dawning on her as the seconds ticked by, and a wave of shame crashed through her.

_ You were jealous of yourself, stupid! _

It would’ve been hard to believe that Amity returned her affections, had the witch’s soft kiss still not been lingering on her lips, sugar sweet. Even still, it was almost impossible to think that she loved Luz back.

After all, people didn’t, just as the stars didn’t shine during the day.

They didn’t say anything else, only laying back onto the grass, shoulders brushing against each other. Amity felt warm and solid next to her, an anchor that kept her from believing that this was a dream. She could still see all the constellations, The Lovers shining brighter than ever before her eyes.

She found there was nothing to say, and the two lay in silence for a few minutes, tracing the stars.

“Luz?”

“Hmm.”

“I’m glad we layed back down, because I thought I was going to pass out there for a second.”

She laughed, joy finally breaking through and erupting on her face in a massive smile.

“Me too.”

It was stupid and cliche, to have her first kiss under the stars, just the two of them with nothing else around. Though… Luz wouldn’t have had it any other way. Her feelings were stupid and cliche and sappy; she was basically living out one of her Azura fanfics, but cliches were there for a reason.

She was happy, so so very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Luz: bold of you to assume that I have reached peak dumbass
> 
> Amity: ... *quietly* why am I moronsexual


End file.
